Thermal infrared scans of switchgear and other electrical enclosures allow technicians to monitor and possibly identify faulty or failing components within the device. However, to get an accurate scan, the thermal imaging must be performed while the device is energized and, either with the enclosure panels removed to provide a clear view of the electrical components, or through a viewing window.
These windows are typically made of an extremely thin infrared transmissive polymer. However, this thin polymer window must be reinforced with hard material to give it structural integrity so that it does not break or become damaged due to heat or pressure from within the panel. This material is typically perforated with an array of holes such that it forms a protective grill. However, the protective grill adds a layer that may obscure the imaging infrared scanner's view of the electrical components and could interfere with the accuracy of the imaging process.